


Ce temps gris, ces passants, et la Seine

by 100xoverfest, eexiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: Prompt # 45: Parisian artist Yifan proposes to his pianist boyfriend Junmyeon next to the Seine in the snow.





	Ce temps gris, ces passants, et la Seine

  1. Bistro Fada by Stephane Wrembel
  2. Sous le ciel de Paris by Yves Montand
  3. Paris by Edith Piaf
  4. La valse d'Amelie - Version originale by Yann Tiersen
  5. Beau Soir by Claude Debussy, Philippe Graffin / Claire Desert
  6. Sous les ponts de Paris by Tino Rossi
  7. La Seine by Josephine Baker
  8. Douce France by Charles Trenet
  9. La Vie En Rose - Single Version by Louis Armstrong



[SPOTIFY](https://open.spotify.com/user/100xoverfest/playlist/0hgXEJCEGEkALrEjnLUUSD)


End file.
